


lilac lace

by moonplums



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, Embarrassment, F/M, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Horniness, Insecurity, Lace, Large Breasts, Lingerie, Male Haruno Sakura, Not Canon Compliant, Sexual Content, mentioned female uchiha itachi, theres a bit of implied past one sided sns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonplums/pseuds/moonplums
Summary: It had been too long since they had gone to bed together.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	lilac lace

**Author's Note:**

> ive seen a lot of fem sasuke art lately and i couldnt get her out of my head. i got this idea. so i wrote it. 
> 
> if your not into this sort of thing, pls just dont read it.
> 
> read all the tags pls. thank you. 
> 
> i was originally going to keep both their names the way they were, but i ended up changing sakura to sakaru. so yeah, there is that. its close enough that i dont think it would be too big of a change.

This was a mistake. 

She should have never let Karin talk her into doing this. 

No, she shouldn't have ever accepted the gift in the first place. 

It had just been...really quite nice, actually. It flattered her figure, something she rarely admitted. She had never put too much effort into what she wore, and it was always against reason to wear something too tight. As long as the colors didn't clash and everything was smooth and fitted, that was usually enough. 

Itachi had always been the one to care more about that sort of thing. She could still remember the scent of her sisters flowery perfume when she wasn't on missions, the way she always had her lips painted red even though she was a rogue ninja with a price on her head, how she always paid special attention to her hair and her skin, how she always seemed thrilled when their mother got her something pretty to wear. 

It wasn't that she disliked any of those things, but she never had had the time for it. The only time she had ever really dressed up was on her wedding day. She paused, wincing at the fluttering in her stomach at the reminder of it. 

Was it a sin for a wife to want her husband? Maybe it was. For her, at least. 

It was a nice lilac color, made from such fine lace that the whole thing was nearly translucent. The straps were thin, the dip of the neckline extremely low, the bottom just barely stopping below her ass, with two high slits on either side at the hips. She was pretty sure Karin had purposely made it small, because there was a lot of hip and thigh on display. 

Or maybe that was just how it was supposed to be. The matching panties were the same material and color, and were so tiny that they barely covered a thing. She supposed that was kind of the point. 

She had never worn this kind of thing. On their wedding night, Sakaru had stripped her down right from her wedding garments and had his way with her, hardly able to wait a moment after the door had closed behind them. She didn't really fault him, she had made him wait for years. 

It had been...well...years since they had gone to bed together. 

Sasuke had always been fine with that. She had never been much of a physical being, at least when it came to that. But late at night, when she was alone and had nothing to do, thoughts of her husband would come to her mind, and she felt...something, arise in her. She didn't realize what it was, because her thoughts had never turned all that sexual. More than anything, she thought of the last time he had held her properly. 

It took a passing mention to Karin about this feeling that even made her realize what it was. That she missed her husband physically as much as she missed him emotionally. 

She felt like an idiot. She was an adult woman, with a child, one that she had made with her own body with her husband. They had gone to bed many times together before she had had to leave again. When she was pregnant she had been ravenous in a way that was very unusual for her, but Sakaru had always tended to her. 

Karin hadn't let her live it down. She kept pestering her about it, even though Sasuke had no idea why she would care so much about what she and her husband did. 

“Sasuke, do you even love Sakaru?” Karin had teased her.

That had always been a complicated question. No, but yes.Yes, but no. She hadn't, when she was young. Sakaru had annoyed her. He was always on top of her, always calling her “Sasuke-chan” just like Shisui and that had bothered her, but then again, she had always considered him not as bad as some of her admirers. She had considered him a friend, at one point, before she decided she had to leave to be successful, so she could kill her sister. 

Her romantic feelings for both her teammates had always been hard to figure out. She would leave it at that. 

After the war, they had rekindled that friendship, and one thing had led to another. It wasn't that she wanted him because she couldn't have Naruto, but that, eventually, when they were together, she didn't think about Naruto at all, and when they were apart, she found herself thinking about Sakaru instead. 

Now, she could say for certain that she did love him. When she was pregnant she had been told to stay put in the village, but she had been overwhelmed by all the staring, she felt suffocated, so he had left the village with her, just so she would be comfortable. 

Sakaru wasn't like her. He hated being away from people, and she knew he must have hated sleeping on the ground every night that they didn't saddle up in a guesthouse, which had been often, but he had done it anyway, all without complaining a single time.

He had taken her name, taken care of their child alone because she couldn't be there, and respected her. 

Karin had told her that he would like it. 

So there she sat, in the bed she hadn't shared with him for...too long for her to even want to think about, waiting for him to come home. She sat up against the headboard, the covers pulled up around her waist, but it was still clear what she was wearing. 

She had picked the wrong weekend to come home. She had been planning on spending time with Sarada, only to find out she was away on an extended mission to the Land of Tea with the rest of her team. 

It was just her and her husband in the house. He had seemed shocked to see her come home that morning, before he had kissed her forehead and told her to make herself comfortable. He would be home late. 

Karin’s words wouldn't leave her. The memory of her egging her on to just do it already wouldn't leave, so here she was.

Seduction was supposed to be a part of any ninjas arsenal, but it had never been in hers. Manipulation? Yes. But not this. Seducing her husband and getting a criminal to follow her into a secluded area were two different things, as far as she was concerned.

She had never had to seduce Sakaru before. He was the one who could never take his hands off of her. All she had to do in the past was fix him with a soft expression, and that would be that. 

Sasuke nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the door open. She heard him groan as he struggled out of his sandals, and moved through their house. Heard him take off his jacket and put away his things, go into the bathroom down the hall, have a shower, and then go into the kitchen and pour himself some water. 

Sasuke cast a look towards their ensuite. Last she knew, nothing was broken. 

Her gaze snapped back towards the door when she heard himself outside of it, and rushed to adjust herself. She ended up looking just about the same. 

He had a towel wrapped around his waist, all his pink hair swept back from his face, his water in his hand. 

When he saw her, his eyes tripled in size. 

A sudden realization came over her. All the times she had stayed over in the past few months, she had ended up sleeping on the couch. She hadn't thought twice about waiting for him in bed, but maybe she should have asked. 

“Hi,” She said. 

Sakaru’s face made about thirty different expressions in the span of a second before it went back to neutral. 

“Sasuke-chan,” He said. “I didn't know you’d be…” 

“Should I have asked?” Sasuke wondered, petting the bed with her hand. 

His eyes widened. “What? No. No! I just meant, I thought you'd be sleeping. I was trying to be quiet.”

“I’m not sleeping.”

He smiled a bit. “No, you’re not.” 

Sasuke considered her options and then asked, “How was work?”

Sakaru sighed and came over to set down his water before he went to the dresser. He moved so fast Sasuke’s eyes couldn't even catch him dropping his towel and sliding on clothes. Sasuke listened as he told her about his day. 

He switched off the light, and then walked towards the bed. Sasuke wondered if he had even noticed what she had on. She wasn't exactly an expert but she knew he had read at least one of Kakashi's pervy books, and Naruto was their best friend, so it wasn't like he wouldnt understand. 

Maybe he was tired. But wouldn't he at least say that? He didn't look tired. She thought it was clear what she was offering up. 

When he got into bed and went to lean in, her heart jumped. Maybe she had read him wrong. It had been awhile, she reminded herself. 

But Sakaru just swept her hair out of her face, kissed her cheek, and then laid down. 

Sasuke stared at him for a second, but she followed suit. Maybe?

No. 

Sakara got close enough to wrap his arms around her waist and give her a hug, and she knew he must feel it. The little coverlet had rolled up when she laid down and his hand brushed right against her bare ass, rubbed against the miniscule string of fabric that lined her hip as he gave her a squeeze. 

Sasuke really tried to sleep. 

He was holding her, his hands were so close to being exactly where she wanted them. Their bodies were slid close together, his bottom half pressed against hers. It didn't take long before his breathing evened out and his head slid down to rest against her shoulder, mouth pressing against the top of her chest, she could feel his breath. His movement had tugged down the front of the covering and her breasts were spilling out the top, pressed right up against his neck. She felt every breath he took. 

All a sudden, she became embarrassed. 

Sakaru wasnt that kind of pervy guy. Just because he had read a book, or hung out with Naruto a lot, that didn't mean anything. He was the head of the hospital, one of the best shinobi of their age, a responsible father, and a respectful husband. 

He was a proper man who probably wanted his wife to act just as proper. 

She couldn't believe she had let herself act like that. She couldnt believe she had listened to Karin, even if it was just a memory of her, and actually put that mess on and waited around for him to come home and fuck her. 

She pulled herself out of his grasp and rolled out of bed. She stayed still long enough to fix cover herself back up, and then walked towards the closet. She pulled free the first sweater she found. It was one of Sakaru’s, comfortable and dark pink, and wrapped it around herself. 

She hurried down the hallway, and into the living room. She grabbed one of the throw pillows, and the blanket she usually used and huddled down onto the couch, covering herself from toes to hair. 

It wasn't like her, but she in the silence of the house and in the privacy of darkness, she wallowed in her own self pity. 

She wondered how she would save face the next morning. 

She didn't know how long she laid there, but she couldn't fall asleep. Not only did Sakaru have to go without a wife most of the time, but she when she actually showed her face, she couldn't even-

“Sasuke?” 

Sasuke froze at the sound of her husband's voice. She thought about pretending she was asleep, and heard Sakaru walk around the couch. Her heart jumped when she felt him kneel down and then he picked her up as if she didnt weigh a thing. As expected from him. 

“Oh, you're awake.” 

Sakaru pulled back the blanket from her face. 

“What are you doing out here?” Even as he asked, he was carrying her back to their bedroom. Sasuke wanted to stop him, but the words wouldn't come to her. 

“Was I snoring or something?” Sakaru asked. “You shouldn't sleep on the couch. If I’m bothering you, I’ll sleep out there.”

“No, you weren't bothering me,” Sasuke finally got out once he had placed her down on the bed. 

Sakaru sat down next to her, running a hand through his hair to push it back from his face. Sasuke really wished that he wouldn't, because it was distracting. 

Sakaru gave her a patient look, and spoke to her softly. She didn't know why he did that, like she was deserving of any of that softness, that patience. 

“Did you not want me to hold you?” Sakaru asked. He didn't sound mad, or hurt, just wondering. 

Sasuke looked away from him. “Don't...do that.”

His eyes widened a bit. “Do what?”

“You’re one of the smartest people I know, don't act a fool.”

“I’m not.” Sasuke really hated how confused he sounded. 

“You know why.” 

“I don't.” 

Sasuke clicked her tongue irritably. She raised her eyes to his, and all that stared back at her was genuine greeness, as confused as the rest of his face. Seeing that he was insisting on not knowing, Sasuke yanked off the sweater and showed her full figure. Like before, the top had easily rolled down and the bottom upwards, putting several places in danger of hanging out of the garment. 

“You could have just said you weren't in the mood,” Sasuke muttered, looking away. “Instead of just ignoring me like that.” 

Maybe it was her arm? Or her lack thereof. He had never complained about it before, but usually she wore long sleeves. Maybe the sight of her stump had put him off, but that didn't sound like him either. He had seen her undressed many times, had gently held her there before. 

He didn't say anything, and eventually Sasuke made herself look at his face. Once again, his eyes had tripled in size, and a warm flush had taken over his face. He looked like Kakashi when he was reaching the raunchiest parts of his book for the 85th time. 

_ “Oh.” _

“Oh?” Sasuke repeated, brow quirked. 

“Oh...that's what you were doing.” Before Sasuke could process his genuine ignorance, he laughed. “Aw...really? For me?” 

“Who else?” Sasuke snapped, but there was no bite behind it. Sakaru laughed softly again, easily telling that she was just flustered. “Why did you think I was wearing that?”

Sakaru shrugged and moved closer to her. Before she knew it, he had her wrapped up in his arms and pulled them to the middle of the bed.

“I just thought you were wearing it to bed. I haven't seen you in pajamas in years, I thought you maybe just changed your tastes.” Sakaru shrugged, and nosed at her neck. 

“You liked it then?” Sasuke asked, as one of his hands slid down to her thigh. 

“Mmm,” Sakaru hummed. “Of course I like it. You have any idea how good you look right now?” 

Sasuke took a moment to process that, to calm her inner worries. Sakaru had liked it. Her husband wasn't thinking anything bad of her. She had turned him on, but he had been trying to be considerate. This was Sakaru, she should have known better.

“You really think I would wear something like this just like that? It’s not for sleeping.” Sasuke said. 

“Sasuke-chan,” He purred, his hand slid down to fondle the softness of her inner thigh. “You’ve always been a bit of an innocent girl. At least when it came to stuff like this.” 

Sasuke flushed. “I...no, I’m not.”

Sakaru smirked and kissed her neck. “Yes you have, darling. It's awfully cute.” 

Maybe he was right. Even Sasuke knew that they had never been all too adventurous. Sakaru was always gentle, and besides the few times they had done it from the side when she was in her later stages of pregnancy, they had always done it in missionary. He had gone down on her a few times, but she had only ever sucked his cock once or twice. She always got flustered halfway through and he would pull her up and kiss her, before leading her onto her back. 

“A-and you?” Sasuke forced out. 

“What about me?” 

“Are you not the same?” Sasuke asked. “You’ve never...Unless-” She stiffened and her eyes widened. She had never considered that Sakaru might be unfaithful, but maybe he had been with another woman when she was out of the village. Maybe he had even been with other girls before they had gotten together. 

She didn't like the thought. She knew Sakaru had needs like any other person, but she had never thought of him as someone who was very promiscuous. 

“I’ve only ever wanted you,” Sakaru sucked on her neck. “I’ve only ever done the things we’ve done together. But that doesn't mean my mind..hasn't ever wandered before.”

Sasuke’s breath hitched, she arched her neck. “Wandered where?” 

Sakaru went quiet, and stopped sucking on her neck. At his silence, Sasuke pulled back to look at him. Instead of a blush like she had half expected, his eyes had darkened to emeralds. 

“Of all the things I could do to you.” 

His gaze was steady, and it was her that flushed ten different shades of pink. “Like what?” 

Sakaru tilted his head to the side. “Are you sure you want to hear it?”

Sasuke swallowed and nodded her head. 

“Well, first of all…” Sakaru reached forward and pulled the straps off her shoulders, and then yanked down the front of her coverlet. Before she could make a sound, he took her large breasts in his hands as much as he could, but she had more than a few handfuls. His hands went down to cradle them from the bottom. “I could have a lot of fun with these.” His eyes met hers, and she could tell without him saying so, that he was checking if she was comfortable. 

Her body was burning. 

“Like what?” She wished she could say something else. She just wanted to hear when he would do to her, and then have him do them. Her pussy was hot and tingling, and she had already soaked through everything she had on. 

Sakaru smirked and then leaned forward, pressing kisses against one of her breasts, before catching her nipple in his mouth and rolling it between his teeth. She gasped and arched against him. 

“Honey,” He breathed against it. “Don't you think they would look really nice around my cock? You, on your knees, sucking on the head of my cock while I fuck between your pretty, pretty breasts.”

Her breath hitched at the thought of kneeling before her husband. It really had been too long. 

“A-and then?”

“And then after I cum all over you, I’d eat your pussy until you cry, and then fuck you until you get-” Sakaru cut himself off. He gave Sasuke an apologetic look that she wasn't clear headed enough to understand. 

“Sakaru,” She gasped out. 

“What is it, my love?”

Her mind stuttered. She wasn't even thinking when she forced herself into his lap. His hard cock rubbed between her folds from where it was still hidden away from her in his pants. 

“M-make love to me?” She asked. “Or fuck me, whatever you want to do. J-just like you said.” 

Sakaru had the sudden thought that he sure as hell wasn't going to work tomorrow. He was going to spend the whole day in bed with his wife. He would take care of her, and they would enjoy one another like they hadn't in such a long time, and touch each other like they never had before. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah the ending kind of sucked i know gjflklekd but i hope it was at least somewhat acceptable, and wasnt too awful to the eyes 
> 
> i hope at least some of you were able to enjoy it. let me know what you thought, if you want!


End file.
